


You're Not Her

by bechloeisgay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Mental Breakdown, One Shot, One of My Favorites, Post-Break Up, Soulmates, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeisgay/pseuds/bechloeisgay
Summary: Chloe was involved a massive car wreck two years prior which wiped her memory clean. She had to relearn everything and realize that she wasn't able to fall in love with the girl she was engaged to. When she meets her friends for dinner after her wedding though, that might all just change by the spark of jealousy.A Bechloe One Shot
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp, Stacie Conrad & Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 207





	You're Not Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know I have stories to update. I've been working a lot and my writers block sucks. So here's an old one shot I never posted. Enjoy.

Another long ass one shot

The stench of alcohol made it’s way up into Beca’s nostrils. She made a slight face at it, always hating the smell. It reminded her too much of home. Not in a bad way. She was never abused. Her family just partied a lot and alcohol was heavily included. She never could understand why people felt the need to drink. That was until her first and only heart break. 

“Can’t believe Chloe is hitched” She had heard Amy as she approached the group of the former Bella’s. 

“Make sure to keep the Chloe talk to a minimum ‘round, Beca” Aubrey sighed. 

Beca slowed her pace down, keeping her hands in her leather jacket pockets. She let her feet just graze the concrete ground, staying as quiet as she could. The girls had been off all day. Whispers and sad gazes. Beca was confused about it. It was Chloe’s wedding day. They should all be screaming and running around like lunatics. 

“Why again?” Cynthia-Rose had asked. 

“Didn’t you see her? She’s..” Aubrey shook her head, letting her words escape from her. “Just trust me on this one guys..” 

“Babe,” Stacie placed a hand on her forearm, rubbing softly. “She’s been like this since the accident”

Accident. 

Beca shivered at the word. 

Chloe was in a huge car wreck almost two years back. It wiped her memory completely clean. She had to relearn so much. From speaking, to eating, to let alone walking. It’s a miracle she’s around today. But that also took a giant toll on Beca and Chloe’s relationship. 

They had been engaged to be married for a little over a year by the time Chloe was out of the hospital and getting to be in the real world. The engagement died out, along with the relationship. Chloe was struggling to find her love for Beca. Not having a memory of the woman you supposedly fell for was difficult enough. Trying to learn to relove her seemed impossible. And for Beca, she was struggling with herself. She felt she was at fault for the accident. She couldn’t understand why Chloe couldn’t love her. And, she got to the point she hated seeing Chloe. It was like a stranger in her soulmate’s body. 

So, they had broken up. Chloe found a guy who happened to be, Chicago. They met at Wal-Mart one night. And, she was done for. She completely fell hard for the guy. Beca hadn’t known this until months later when she got back from a major world tour. She wasn’t a singer, but a producer. She followed an artist on their tour to help record their next album. It was tiring, long, but it paid well. In the end though, she regretted it. 

She thought maybe if she had stayed she would’ve prevented the Chicago and Chloe relationship. Aubrey and Stacie constantly reminded her that wasn’t the case. Either way, this would’ve happened. As much as they hated to break it to her, it was the reality. 

"I know, I know. She just, she's going to be here for the next couple days. I got her to agree to hang out with us. Let's not make her regret it. I know we've all missed her" 

The group nodded, muttering along agreement words. 

"Hey," Beca decided to cut them off, and stop eavesdropping. "Sorry I'm late" 

"Beca!"

"Hey!" 

"Shortie!" 

The group all smiled like they were never mentioning her. 

"You're fine! We're just waiting for a table to clear" Stacie grinned. 

Beca nodded. 

"Good wedding huh?" Words killed her to say, but she didn't want the group to act like it never happened. 

They all got silent, just mumbling agreements and sharing nervous looks. 

"Listen, I heard you guys. You don't need to worry 'bout me. I'm a big girl. Chloe clearly has moved on and so have I" She said. "This was a big day, for all of you! You've been dreaming to discuss this forever. Don't let me be the one holding you back" 

Each of the girls could see through the smile. It was a plastic one. Trying to prove to others how happy she was for the woman. And trying to prove that she didn't have her own emotional pain over it. But, with a plastic smile? You can't easily hide that. 

"Aubrey Posen?" The hostess called out, signalling their table was ready. 

"That's us" Stacie said. 

"Yeah, yeah" Aubrey nodded, following the other girls towards the voice. 

"I think she's-"

"She's not okay, Stacie. Don't even try to tell me that" Aubrey harshly whispered. 

Aubrey and Beca had their tension in the beginning. But, slowly they progressed to become closer and realize each other only wanted the best for The Bella's and Chloe. That being said as they got closer, Aubrey had gotten a little more protective of Beca. She looked out for her like an older sister would. Especially when she realized how vulnerable Beca could be. The accident showed that. 

Aubrey had been the one to tell Beca about it. She had met her at the hospital minutes after the phone call. Beca had ran into the waiting room hysterical. Her words didn't make sense. She couldn't catch her breath. And when they both walked in to see Chloe and reality hit? Beca was a sobbing mess into Aubrey's shoulder. That's when Aubrey knew for sure Beca didn't see Chloe as some fling. She really and truly did love her. 

"Table works right?" The hostess asked. 

"Yeah!" All girls nodded in unison, some scattered replies followed to confirm it was fine. 

"Alright! Here are your menus," She began as she placed each menu down for the girls who were sitting. "And your server is Tyler, she will be right with you! Enjoy" The hostess smiled before walking off. 

"Can anyone remember the last time we all did this?" Emily asked. 

They all pondered on that for a second. But, nobody could answer it. All their lives had become so hectic that they hadn't had time. 

"I can't," Stacie shook her head. "It's been a minute" She chuckled. 

"Well here's to us, finally getting back togethe-"

"You can't salute a Bella's reunion without me" The voice spoke and all heads turned to the woman standing right behind Aubrey. 

"Chloe!" Scattered gasps and laughs were heard. Beca though remained silent. 

"We thought you were on your way to your honeymoon!" Aubrey exclaimed. "Stacie, pull up a chair for her please" 

Stacie nodded, going to the empty table beside them and bringing over a chair. She had placed it right beside Aubrey which happened to be straight across from Beca. 

"He got called," Chloe shrugged, sitting down as she noticed Beca completely ignoring her. But, that had become normal. "He just flew out an hour ago"

"Oh, Chlo.." Aubrey sighed, rubbing her shoulder. "I'm sorry" 

Chloe shrugged again. 

"It's alright. I guess that's what you get when you marry a soldier" 

Beca cringed at the word "marry". She hated how it sounded when Chloe said it. Especially when meant she was with someone else rather than herself. This was never how their lives were supposed to go. They were supposed to be married for what felt like forever ago. 

"Whoa, big crowd tonight" The waitress appeared causing all the ladies to chuckle. 

"We get that a lot" Stacie smiled. 

"I can bet," She laughed. "Anyway, my name is Tyler and I'll be your-"

"Tyler?" Beca asked. She had flipped her head up as her finger slightly pointed at the woman. 

"Oh my- Beca?!" Tyler had gasped. "It's been years" 

"Shit dude," Beca instantly stood up from her chair as the two pulled each other into a hug. 

"What the fuck?" Aubrey muttered. 

All the Bella's sat there in disbelief. Beca was never the one to just hug random people  
Or even people she knew and loved she rarely would be okay just hugging. Yet Beca was the one to initiate the embrace. 

One face though differed from the rest. Chloe's nose was scrunched up as her eyes narrowed the waitress. She had what she believed was long blond hair tied up into a bun. A silver nose ring was on her left nostril as she had a few tattoos on her wrists and what seemed like one on her neck. 

Chloe didn't understand that tightened feeling it her gut. All she really knew was that she wanted Beca to stop hugging this woman. 

"How have you been?" Beca asked. 

Tyler smiled softly, a shrug followed. 

"Alright, still alive" She laughed. "You though, you seem to be doing great. I heard about you and the Grammy and, yet it hasn't changed you huh?"

Beca smiled, her cheeks turning a shade of red. 

"I hope it wouldn't" Beca said. 

The two were just now staring at each other, forgetting why they were here. The Bella's all looked at each other with confused faces. Though they didn't want to interrupt whatever this duo was or had between them. 

"Aren't you here to take our orders?" Chloe asked with a slight snap to her tone. 

Everyone's heads turned to Chloe who didn't have a shade of embarrassment showing. If anything all anyone could read from her was jealousy. And nobody had seen this look from her since before the accident. The only time she ever gave this look was when someone was flirting with Beca or someone was acting too friendly around Beca.

"Oh uh," Tyler cleared her throat as she nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry" 

Beca sat back down sending a glare to Chloe. As if it was a warning glare. 

"Can I start you all off with something to drink?" She asked. 

"Well I'll have a-"

"Coke with no ice?" Tyler cut Beca off. 

Beca looked back up at her with that same grin that made Chloe's jaw clench. 

"Yeah" She nodded. 

"Knew it," Tyler winked before continuing to go down the line. 

Chloe was the last to tell her what drink she had wanted. 

"Just ice water with lemon, if you could manage that without flirting" Chloe grinned through her words that were as sharp as knives. 

"Chloe!" Aubrey harshly whispered while nudging her. 

Tyler just nodded with a nervous chuckle. 

"Alright, be right back" She said as she walked off. 

"Okay ser-"

"You're the one who's just letting her flirt with you!" Chloe pointed right at Beca, not letting her finish her words.

"Why do you care?!" Beca laughed. "You broke up with me and got married. Don't get pissed because soldier boy left. You knew what you were signing up for" 

Chloe went to respond. She had her words ready and aimed to fire. Though something kicked in her stomach and made something spark in her mind. As she looked at Beca across from her. That pissed off look. It had made a memory flash by her. 

\- 

"Chloe! I was joking. She was not hot! Just...intimidating" Beca exclaimed. 

Chloe shook her head as she paced in their shared bedroom. 

"Am I not that hot for you?" Chloe asked. "Do I need to be apart of Das Sound Machine or whatever they're called to be beautiful?" 

Beca shook her head violently. So violently that it look like it hurt her to do so. 

"Fuck no, Chloe" Beca said. 

She walked up to her, placing her hands on her hips to stop her from pacing. Her one hand lifted to cup Chloe's cheek. Their eyes met and stared right into one another. 

"You're my girlfriend and I love you. I think you're beautiful, sexy, smart, all of the above. She was just someone who intimidated the hell out of me" 

"And you're sure?" Chloe asked. 

Beca nodded. 

"If it happens again, you have the right to hit me with a chair because obviously I'm not thinking straight" Beca smirked as she saw Chloe slightly chuckle. 

"You've never been thinking straight" Chloe pointed out. 

"Okay, true.." Beca laughed. 

-

"Chloe, you okay?" Aubrey asked. 

Chloe looked at her, seeing the concern all over her face. She glanced at the other Bella's who seemed to have the same look. And she wanted to be fine. Normally she did feel fine. Though something was making her feel weird and like she felt something familiar. 

"Yeah, yeah" She nodded. "Sorry, Beca.." She muttered before looking down at the menu. 

Beca though didn't buy it. She knew Chloe didn't remember how they would talk to one another. Though it was worth a chance to see it she would remember the little things that they did. 

She kicked Chloe's foot under the table softly with her own. Her eyes looked up to meet Chloe's questioning ones. Though she quickly looked at the other Bella's and said a quick, 

"I need to use the rest room, I'll be back" Beca said as she got up, walking away from the table. 

Chloe felt something like a jolt shock through her. She watched Beca walk off and felt that familiar tug in her stomach. Something in her was telling her to go to the bathroom. She just wasn't sure what. 

"Hey Aub," Chloe said. 

"Yeah?" Aubrey asked. 

"I just need to go use the rest room, I'll be right back" Chloe said. 

Aubrey took a second to process the words. And for some reason what followed was a giant grin that Aubrey couldn't hide. 

"Yeah! Yeah, go ahead" She nodded eagerly. 

"Okay.." Chloe muttered. She was just a bit creeped out by the grin. 

She started to walk away from the table towards where the bathroom was. As she walked, she saw Tyler at where their cash register was. She was doing whatever on the computer. But what Chloe caught was Beca right beside her laughing with her. It just caused an eye roll followed by another memory flashing by her. 

-

"Chloe.." Beca whispered with a giggle.

She was trying to figure out the next song to play. It was recent that Luke trusted her enough to be a DJ some nights for Barden Radio. Though it was difficult when her girlfriend was sitting in her lap, leaving kisses all over her jawline and neck. 

"Come on, who cares what song?" Chloe whispered, leaving more kisses down her jawline. 

"I think the people requesting certain songs do" Beca replied. 

"Ugh, come on" Chloe stopped leaving kisses to just look at her. "You've been working so much, Bec" 

"I know, I know" Beca sighed. "But it's just for a few more weeks then you have me to yourself completely" 

"No I don't because by the time you're done here for the year, riff offs and competitions come back up. You know Aubrey is going to want to rehearse non stop" Chloe sighed. 

"Well, guess we will just have to make our own schedule" Beca whispered as she finally selected to let a few songs play. "We got about fourteen minutes so-"

Chloe cut her off by pressing their lips together which made Beca chuckle slightly. 

-

She shook her head, unsure why that memory came up. Not just that, she wasn't sure how she remembered that. Chloe had the accident and knew she couldn't remember who she was before. She had to learn everything again and fall in love all over again. Now all of the sudden these little memories were flashing by her. 

Beca had turned her head to see Chloe walking towards the bathroom. She turned back to say something to Tyler before heading down the hallway to where the bathrooms were herself. Chloe saw Tyler walk away which made her speed up towards the bathrooms. She wasn't sure what she was going to say or do. The woman just knew she had to see her alone. 

Chloe pushed the ladies room door open to see Beca leaning against the sink. Her arms were crossed against her chest as she sent what seemed like a glare to Chloe. It was a glare of anger and frustration, but also with confusion and hurt. 

"What is this?" Beca asked. "Do you remember or not? Has this all been some scam or-"

"No," Chloe shook her head. "It hasn't been some scam"

Beca nodded. 

"What about remembering?" Beca asked. 

Chloe went silent. She wasn't sure how to explain the two memories she had flash before her eyes. And furthermore she couldn't even start to word how she felt. 

"Who's Tyler?" She asked. 

Beca raised an eyebrow. She went to argue, but decided to just answer the question. 

"The first girl I ever fell in love with" Beca told the truth with a slight shrug. "I haven't seen her in years" 

Chloe nodded. 

"Do you still love her?" She asked. 

"Why would it matter if I did?" Beca quickly replied as if she was ready for that question. 

"Because maybe you could still be with her and finally move on from us-"

"Fuck you," Beca said. 

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, just fuck off, okay? She asked. "You don't have the right to tell me to move on when you can't even bother to remember us!" Her voice raised. 

Surprisingly Beca hadn't really yelled at her for not remembering. She almost did once, but Aubrey stopped her and reminded her that it wasn't Chloe's fault. This time though, Beca didn't care if she knew it wasn't her fault for not remembering. She had all this anger and frustration built up, ready to unleash. 

"You don't think it bothers me I can't?!" Chloe raised her voice back. "Because it does!" 

"Oh does it?! Because my Chloe would have never ran off with a soldier boy!" 

"This Chloe fell in love with him!" She pointed to herself. "Don't hate me for that!" 

"I don't!" Beca threw her arms out. "I hate that you're telling me to move on when you can't even remember us!" 

"Why is that so important?!" Chloe asked. "Everyone can move on! No matter how special something was!" 

"Because Chloe you were always more than special! We were always more than that shit!" Beca yelled.

They both fell silent, catching their breaths from the amount of yelling they were doing. 

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me" Beca's voice cracked a bit towards the end. "And now you're just some stranger who can't even remember my favorite color when before all this, you were making sure the flowers at our wedding were blue for me.." Beca said. 

"I was?" Chloe whispered. 

Beca nodded. 

"The day before the accident.." She said. "You also were going through like fifty invitation designs. I should've cared more about how you cared so much about how a font looked. I never gave a shit about that stuff.."

They were both silent once more. Chloe was staring directly at Beca as Beca was avoiding eye contact anyway she could. 

"I'm so stupid," Beca muttered. "I really thought you remembered" 

"What made you think that?" 

"I tapped your foot and you followed" Beca shrugged. "Also you haven't shown your jealous face in so long.." She laughed. "Dammit, Chloe.."

"I'm sorry. I want to remember, I do. But we should just move on.." Chloe said. "To save us from more pain because there's a chance it'll never come back" 

Beca felt like someone just kicked her in the gut. She clenched her eyes shut as she tried to hold the tears back. They had this talk forever ago when Chloe got engaged to Chicago. But Beca had shut down completely and ran off. She never expressed the rest of what she felt. Now though, she didn't care. If Chloe wasn't going to remember she might as well say it all. 

"I want my Chloe back, so bad" Beca whispered, loud enough for Chloe to hear. 

"But I'm-"

"You're not," Beca looked up to meet her eyes. "You're not my Chloe. She's dead. She's been dead for awhile now" 

"What? I'm not dead, Beca"

"No, you're not. But my wife is" Beca had a few tears roll down her cheeks as much as she hated it. 

"You said we were never married" Chloe pointed out. 

Beca chuckled. 

"Legally, no. But to us and everyone? Yeah, we were already married" Beca said. "I sometimes wonder what she would think of me today. Where we would be and what would she be like.." 

Chloe just stayed silent. She knew why Beca was talking as if she died. Though it made something stir in her that felt uneasy to hear. 

"Anytime I walked through the door at home, she pulled me in for a hug or kiss. Even when she got home after me somehow she acted as if I just walked in. She always did that.." 

Chloe could tell Beca needed this. She had pushed all of this down and locked it away. Maybe she couldn't help by remembering her and their love for each other. But, she could help by letting her rant. 

"What else?" Chloe asked. 

"What?" Beca asked. 

"What else was your Chloe like?" Chloe asked. "It's obvious you want to talk about it.." 

Beca took in a deep breath. Part of her wanted to run away. But, she knew this was like ranting to a wall anyway. 

"She loved everyone so much. Even if they were assholes. She over tipped the pizza guy and always called it an accident. She would pick up things in the stores that fell off the shelves.." She stopped to catch her breath. "And her singing, holy shit, I could listen to it all day forever. She had this voice unlike anyone else's.." 

Beca was quiet for a few moments, obviously debating if she should say the next words. She had muttered a small 'fuck it' before speaking up. 

"There's some nights I lay in bed still waiting for the clock to hit three and for her to turn to hug me. She always did that right at three. Her body must've been clockwork or something" Beca said. 

Chloe wasn't sure what she had felt. It wasn't wasn't that little jolt of a memory or anything like that. This time it just felt like her vision changed and Beca wasn't some girl everyone proclaimed she knew. Her eyes lightened up and she felt her body stand taller. 

"I only did that because you always woke up at that hour to go pee and woke me up" Chloe said. 

"Yeah, well it's bullshit I still wait for it. She's been gone forever now and-"

"Bec, would you stop talking like that?" 

Chloe had walked over to the sink. Beca was leaning right next to where the faucet was. Her head looking down as she crossed her arms. Chloe had taken a paper towel and let the warm water run on it for a second. She then took her thumb and pointer finger, gently lifting Beca's face up. Her other hand had the paper towel to wipe off the running eyeliner that was going down her cheeks. 

"Think you would just spend the little extra cash for the waterproof one like I tell you constantly.." Chloe shook her head. 

"What are you doing?" Beca whispered. 

"Wiping off your eyeliner, duh" Chloe said as if it was obvious. 

Beca stared at Chloe's face, studying every feature she could. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle again is what really caught Beca. Along with her words seemed to sound different. They had that Chloe accent to it. 

"Chloe?" Beca whispered. 

She didn't want to believe Chloe remembered her. It couldn't be true. 

"Yeah, babe?" Chloe asked. 

"You're faking this" 

"Faking what?" 

"You just called me babe.." Beca said. 

"Well you are kinda my girlfriend" Chloe laughed slightly. "What's up with you?" 

"You.." Beca stumbled on words. "You don't remember me, remember?" 

Chloe raised an eyebrow. 

"How could I not?" Chloe's voice was soft. "You're my everything, Bec', you know that.." 

"Chlo..do you not remember what happened today?" 

"We were discussing wedding plans, then I left to go to the grocer-" She looked around them, realizing where they were at. It was a restaurant bathroom that they were in. "Why are we here? I went to the store because we were out of milk" 

"Oh, Chloe.." Beca whispered. "Holy shit, no, it's been awhile since that day. Almost two years actually" 

Chloe laughed. 

"Good one, Bec. But seriously what's going on?" 

"Okay, nobody told me how to do this if you had your memory back. But uh, you were in a car wreck that day. Pretty bad one. You lost yourself entirely and had to relearn literally almost everything" 

Chloe's laugh stopped when she saw Beca wasn't kidding. She pulled her phone out to see the date was exactly two years later. Her hand covered her mouth as she felt entirely shocked. It felt like she went to sleep and lost two entire years of her life. 

"I..Beca- Wai-"

"I know, but there's more that I think might really mess with you" She started. "You uh, you met this guy and fell in love. You ended up getting married today actually.." 

Chloe looked down at her left hand to see the wedding band. It was a golden one with a small diamond on it. She just stared at it for a moment before realizing that it didn't mean she was Beca's. The woman frantically started to take it off, but it was stuck due to her aggressiveness. 

"Get off!" Chloe grunted. 

"Hey, stop-"

"No! I want it off!" 

"Chloe, you're going to hurt yourself" Beca placed her hand on Chloe's right to pull it away. She used her other one to gently pull the ring off her finger. "See? It's off" 

Chloe just nodded, still trying to make sense of this all. 

"This is a joke. It's gotta' be.." 

Beca just shook her head. 

"No, sweetie. It's not. I wish it was" She said. 

"How can I not remember the last two years then?"

"I'm not sure," Beca said. "Maybe it's good you can't because holy fuck, Chlo..I hated who you were"

"Why?" 

"Because you weren't my Chloe.." She shrugged. "I've missed you..so much.." She whispered. "And I know you're in entire shock now and your world is literally flipped. But I've gone two years without you kissing me and I know it sounds selfish but I didn't know you could physically crave someone until-"

Chloe had cut off her ranting by leaning close to her to press her lips against Beca's. Even if Chloe's mind was spiraling and trying to make sense, she never said no to kissing Beca. Hell, it helped her calm down a bit. 

It was supposed to be a gentle kiss between them. As Beca went to pull away, Chloe just grabbed onto her hips and held her close. She let their lips kiss once more before sliding her own tongue gently between Beca's lips. Beca quickly locked her arms around Chloe's neck, letting Chloe take charge like she always did. Their tongues fell back into the same rhythm they always found perfect for them.

Beca was the one to moan into the kiss. Usually she tried to hold it down. But, it battled and escaped from the back of her throat. She didn't care though. This was a feeling that she always wondered if she would ever get to feel again. 

The bathroom door opened which made both girls jump apart from one another. Luckily the older woman didn't even bother to glance at the two and just went to one of the Stalls. Chloe had her hand over her mouth as Beca licked her lips. Both had that same smug look on their faces like they never lost it. 

"We should uh.." Beca scratched the back of her neck. "The other girls should be able to help you with the last two years and-" 

"What about him? I don't want to be married to him.." Chloe whispered. She was on the verge of tears and Beca knew it. "I was just planning for us and-"

"I know, and we will figure it out. I promise" Beca pushed herself off the edge of the sink to walk the two steps over to Chloe. "I'm not letting you slip away from me again" She added. 

Chloe just nodded, taking in a deep breath to try and control her emotions. Beca moved a piece of Chloe's hair out of her face before leaving a small kiss on her cheek. 

"You okay to go out there?" 

Chloe nodded once more. 

"Yeah," She said. "And I'm sorry, Beca. I can't imagine how you felt seeing me with him" 

Beca faked a brave smile. 

"It's okay, I was okay. As long as you were happy" 

Chloe shook her head. 

"I know you.." Chloe said. "You're not like that" 

Beca sighed. 

"No. I'm not. Let's just say I'm looking forward to you dumping him for me" 

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at that. 

"Come on, I'm hungry" Chloe said as she took Beca's hand, entangling their fingers together. 

She started to lead Beca out of the bathroom when she realized she still had the wet paper towel clenched in her fist. Chloe chuckled a bit before stopping to throw it out. 

"Just buy the damn eyeliner, Beca" 

"Fuck off" Beca smiled as they left the bathroom. 

Everything would take a bit to return completely to normal. Especially having Chloe go through a divorce before they could get married would be difficult. And Beca knew Chloe accepting that two years had gone by would be pretty difficult. Though she knew she was going to, by whatever means possible, help her with that. 

As she saw Chloe let the others know her memory had returned, she knew that Chloe would pull through this. Watching her laughing and getting giant hugs from every Bella made her realize too that her support system wasn't just Beca. She had all of them. 

This would be a long journey. It felt possible though with her Chloe back by her side. 


End file.
